Doing it over again
by zerolelouch99
Summary: Will reasting on the training filed. Naruto is gone in a flash a light, taking him to the past... but not his.  Naru/?  Fem.Naru/Fem.?
1. Chapter 1

An 18 year old Naruto was laying on the ground, at training filed seven. It has been a few years since he, with the help of his friends, defeated Akatsuki and brought back Sasuke. He had a small smile on his face, just yesterday he had been given the greatest news he's gotten all his life. He had finally achive his dream. In a few years, Naruto will become the Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Right now, only a few people know, Tsunade and key members of the council, manly clan heads, and he is also back by the Fire Dynamo himself. But latter today it be public knowledge after the official saying in front of the entire Village.

Sighing, he stood up and began to leave the filed, and head home. Suddenly a wave of power comes over him, like he stuck in some type of jutsu. The he disappears in a flash of light.

(6 years ago, world 2)

A girl of 12 years was seen running down the street, avoiding people as she go's. She broke into a small smile as the academe came into view.

'Today's it, I'm finally going to be a ninja.' she thought to her self as she walks to her class. When she gets there she see's her teacher, Iruka, getting ready for the exam.

"Hay there, ready to finally leave this place once and for all?" he joke to her.

"Yes, can't wait to protect the village." she said, to which he smiled at knowing that out of everyone in the class, she got the real point of being a ninja.

As she took her seat in the back, Iruka took a chance to look at the girl that he called his little sister. Wearing a dark red t-shirt under a rustic orange vest. Knee length biker shorts and an rustic orange skirt, with a red border around it. A belt, with a spiral on the buckle. Knee length combat boots.

Her face was a little rounded, but had some angles to it. Long blond hair, with red tips, in a high ponytail. Two bright blue eyes shown life, but if looked deep you'll see a hint of pain. Along her checks were six, three on each side, wisker marks.

Once everyone was there the test began.

(Time Skip: End of Test 3:30pm)

"Good job Sasuke, all right Naru-" Iruka started but was cut off by a flash of light at the front of the room. The light was bright yellow, so much so that people had to look away from it. Then, it just disappeared.

Where the light was, now stands a man. Spike blond hair, held up by his head band to get it out of his eyes, with two strands framing his face. Blue eyes, shown with confusion, as he look at Iurka, who's standing at the door. Wearing a black shirt, under an open Joine vest. Black paints with extra pockets for scrolls. Black sandals. But what got most people off was the rustic orange trench coat that went to the back of his knee's with black flames around the edges of it. With the words 'Death Flash' on the back.

The man just look at Iurka for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that Iurka, didn't mean to scare ya." The man told him. But Iurka wasn't paying attention to him. Will he was but at his face, because of six marks on his checks.

"Well anyway, got to go, don't wont to keep the old hag watting."

"Who?" Iurka ask, confused out of this inter thing.

"Ya know, Tsunada. Well see ya." and with that he was out the window and gone to the tower.

"Ok, Iurka. What just happen?" ask one Naruko Uzumaki.

"Don't look at me." he said after a wile. " Well come on its your turn.

She was about to get up when a scram was heard from the tower.

(With Naruto)

Right now Naruto war standing out side Tsunada's door, but he was having an uneasy felling, lie something bad was about to happen. Shrugging it off he knock. After a few seconds a very gruff 'Enter' was said through the door.

Naruto was on guard, knowing that it wasn't Tsunada in the office. So slowly he open the door to get a shock of his life. Setting there was not Tsunada, but Sarutobi, the third Hokage.

Now beginning the calm, cool, and colleted person that he was, Naruto did the one thing that came to his mind at the time.

"What the Fuck?" and fainted on the spot.

What he didn't notice was Sarutobi getting up, thinking that he to saw a ghost.

"Minato!"


	2. Petition save the stories form deletion

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99 


End file.
